Fallout: Battle for DC
by kennyr13
Summary: Lyons' pride goes on operations to secure the capital wasteland five months after broken steel. Rated T for mild language and violence.


**Author's note: Takes place five months after Broken Steel as Lyons pride goes after the new enemies of the capital wasteland with several new additions. I will add some weapons not normally found in the Capital but found in the Mojave and some weapons not found in any of the fallout games. I've got this and another story going but I'm going to try to keep updating as regularly as possible. Please review and let me know what you think. I enjoy any and all feedback.**

Donovan Samson was always a lone wolf, the kind of person that didn't usually ask for much help. You could say he was almost like a second Gallows at times only reporting in every few days and almost never asking for help. Today however was rare. Today he was traveling with the rest of the pride. He reasoning was that he needed to be there to help train the three intitates they had picked up to replace Vargas, Glade, and Dusk. Initiate Roberson was training as a generalist to replace Kodiak's spot since Kodiak had moved to second in command. Initiate Evans was training to be the next heavy weapons expert. Finally Initiate Thompson was training to be the second sniper in the pride. While no one could take the places of their fallen brothers in arms these three were very good in target practice and although this was their first combat patrol they showed much promise.

The group left Rivet city with high hopes for the week. The plan was to start at the Anacostia crossing north of Rivet city and follow the metro making stops at each plaza to clear out the mutant presence there. This trip was scheduled to take about a week and after they were done they would get picked up by one of the many vertibirds the Brotherhood now had at their disposal. Sarah expected a trip like this would highlight her initiates' strengths and weaknesses and shed some light on whether or not they would be good enough to join.

They walked down the tower at Rivet city with their pack Brahmin behind them carrying their special weapons, medicine, and their bedrolls. Colvin and Gallows took point with the rest of the pride close to the Brahmin and giving the new recruits tips. They entered the subway without much trouble and were soon on their way. The trips through the metros were always stressful due to the low lighting and ghouls popping out from everywhere. Don turned his pip-boy light on giving everyone a little light. Lyons Pride walked in silence so that as soon as anything moved they could blow its brains out. Sure enough they actually made it through to L'Enfant south without any resistance. They exited the metro almost on top of each other in a column. It was only a few minutes before Colvin raised his hand and gave an order for them to stop.

He looked at Sarah then spoke ever so softly. "Over ten in the road below us, couple brutes, an overlord, and about ten regulars."

He then walked quietly to the Brahmin and grabbed his Anti material rifle. He then set up the bipod on the hood of a car where he could see the entire battlefield and ordered Initiate Thompson to take position with his sniper rifle without getting himself shot. Kodiak led Roberson and Gallows to a bus where they were going to stack up in preparation for the ambush. They all carried the automatic scoped variant of the laser rifle which had become the main battle rifle for the Brotherhood. The only soldiers in the pride that didn't carry the laser rifle were the snipers and Evans, who carried a Gatling laser. Don, Evans, and Sarah Lyons took the final position in a diner not to far from where Colvin set up the sniper rifle. The other sniper set up in a bus that was at a diagonal level.

Colvin finished zeroing in his rifle and aimed for the overlord's head. He squeezed just as Kodiak led his group around the bus and immediately opened fire. The overlord's head exploded sending bacterial spray everywhere. Sarah jumped the wall in the diner and took position where she could see better and get a good shooting position. Evans and finally Don followed and took up position with her. A huge firefight ensued with mutant parts covering the road. Someone on the ground threw a Plasma grenade evaporating a nearby Brute and giving Sarah's squad some time to get off the wall. They jumped down and their three person group joined with Kodiak and his three guys in making advances on the street. Don followed Evans closely as he wreaked Havoc on the muties with his Gatling laser. Sarah followed Don and all of them fired on full auto at the seeming endless flow of super mutants. Finally they reached small tent where they rallied and reloaded their guns. They also found three captives with their hands tied. Donovan released them with his knife and they thanked him and ran back towards the metro. Don peaked out of the tent and saw that the street was now quiet except for the cheers of the pride which had just won in a big engagement. Colvin and Thompson got down from their hide spots and walked casually towards them with the pack Brahmin behind them.

As Colvin neared everyone else he spoke in a kind of comical yet serious manner, "Damn Initiate got shot in the arm."

Thompson showed the dent in his armor, "It hurts a little can I get some Med-X?"

Donovan laughed, "Sorry bro we only give Med-X for wounds that actually pierce the skin."

Thompson didn't get the joke and shrugged and slung his rifle over his shoulder. Sarah was next to speak.

"OK now that everyone is accounted for we secure this plaza and set camp here at this tent."

Kodiak and Thompson stayed behind to set up camp while the rest of the pride split into groups of two to clear the rest of the Plaza. Donovan and Sarah, Evans and Colvin, as well as Roberson and Gallows all set out each going in different directions looking for trouble. Colvin elected to carry an AK-47 because he didn't want to carry the twenty pound .50 Caliber sniper rifle for the entire patrol. Evans also elected to carry a lighter gun, an M4A1 carbine instead of his Gatling laser.

Don and Sarah walked farther north up the plaza checking each building for any sign of danger.

Don was first to speak, "So why are we making camp for the night at three o'clock? We could push all the way to the mall tonight."

Sarah laughed, "Well unlike you and Gallows I despise night ops and try to stay away from them whenever possible."

Don sighed, "I'm just saying that it would do a lot of good for you to take more risks."

Sarah grew quiet which made Don brace himself for what was coming. However she stopped dead in her tracks and brought her rifle up to her chest. Don lazily looked at Sarah puzzled. Sarah quietly moved to cover behind a car and motioned for Don to do the same. Don set up behind a mailbox and looked through his scope down the street. Sarah motioned for him to follow her. Don followed her trying to stay as quiet as possible still having no idea what was going on. Sarah then raised her hand for Don to stop and motioned for him to take point.

She whispered softly, "Get inside that store we've got five mercs tracking us."

Don followed orders and quietly entered the store while Sarah followed him closely. Once safe inside the building Sarah relaxed. She handed Don a pair of binoculars and ordered him upstairs to watch their movements from a hole in the second story of the building. Don got into a prone position and looked through the binoculars. Sure enough across the intersection a five man team of Talon Company Mercenaries were walking apparently searching for someone, probably either Don or Sarah depending on which contract they were carrying out. Most of them had had silenced M4 carbines but they had one guy with an RPG and another with a M60 machine gun.

Don watched for a few minutes but then decided he needed to tell Sarah. However as he backed up but a piece of wood cracked and he fell through the floor landing on top of Sarah. Don quietly cursed as he helped Sarah up. Don then ran as quietly as possible to the window to see if they had heard him. He looked out and saw RPG guy right across the street in a firing position. There was no time to stop him, Don grabbed still dazed Sentinel Lyons and they dove behind the bar just as the missile hit the outside of the building. Don did not even have time to scream before the rest of the ceiling fell down on top of them with Donovan taking a direct hit to the face.


End file.
